whispers_of_omkraanfandomcom-20200214-history
Allies
Although Om'Kraan is a harsh environment, with numerous elements actively trying to snuff out everything decent in the world, the Rough Riders are not without help. These are the friendlier faces the party works with through their adventures, listed in order of appearance. Duncan Brightmane Duncan, a sooty-skinned dwarf, owns the illustrious Brightmane's Arms & Armor smithy in Midaneus. Not only does he keep regular stock, but he also manages custom orders and even offers some magical enchanting services. It is generally common knowledge that Brightmane's work is second only to the Forge Clerics of The Chariot. The Rough Riders can trust that, unlike with the Magic Item Brokerage Firm, they'll get what they pay for and at an honest price. Brightmane was indebted to the party for saving his two children from the slaughter cult of Yeenoghu. Sister Evandra Sister Evandra is a paladin judge with the Order of Judgment who has come to know the Rough Riders through the Yeenoghu ordeal. She is a Sun Elf, with blond hair, pale skin, and a thin, but not gaunt, build. Though not fearsome in appearance, she is feared by reputation, commanding a larger presence through her strength of will. When working in an official capacity, she wears a standard Judgment uniform of half-plate armor under purple robes, a longsword, and a shield adorned with Judgment's crest. She has recently come to terms with Kun-Ghar's address of her as "Shiny Lady." Venlynna Dawarin Venlynna is a half-elf rogue who works as an investigator for The Scales of Justice. Though originally assigned as Ziegfried's supervisor, his progress as of late has relegated her to a more intermediary role as more of his liasion to the Scales. Having served her sentence to Judgment some time ago, Venlynna aspires to put a more pleasant face on the Scales, working against their long-standing "iron fist" approach. Ziegfried's progress on his sentence brings with it a chance at her transfer to the Order of Judgment, where her aunt, Sister Evandra, works. Axton Shorn-pate Axton is a no-nonsense dwarf Bishop of The Order of The Star. He takes his work with the order seriously due to the scope of their mission. They are not trying to help their faction or Midaneus, but all of Om'Kraan. Axton is stalwart in his dedication, not hesitating for a moment to head into the Great Desert to find his fellow disciples, despite their likely death. He respects Ziegfried and the Rough Riders for interrupting their mission to save his constituents. Ssg. Iron-Marrow Staff Sergeant Iron-Marrow served with Wreck’t's father and Dalton in the Force of The Chariot in the years before the Rough Riders. With both fond memories and deep respect for Wreck't's father, Iron-Marrow offers himself as a link to both Wreck't's Orcish and martial heritages. Where many orcs might scoff at a human raising an orc, Iron-Marrow is soon vindicated in his trust of Dalton. Dorokor "The Bonebreaker" Dorokor earned his unofficial title in two different, perhaps even opposite ways. Often tapped by Justice to train the most recalcitrant of new recruits, he will literally break down a recruit in order to rebuild them, Ziegfried being his most recent student. However, he is also an expert on anatomy and bone structure, able to physically adjust and realign limbs and joints to optimize healing and general health. In describing the dwarf, Ziegfried has been known to tell those who ask, "No, you've met 'Dorokor,' you have NOT met 'The Bonebreaker' yet. Two people." The Bonebreaker is one of the few in Justice that gives merit to the idea of the False Dichotomy, a theory championed only by the oldest of those in service to Justice. It suggests that while Justice is represented by a balance of two dishes, Act and Punishment, there is, in fact, a third--Penance. Lord King Rexun I The King looks like a man well into his 50's and wears a diadem instead of a crown, and has gray locks that flow to his jawline with a matching beard and moustache that are neatly and uniformly trimmed. His hair has a distinct luster to it that implies more than the mere doting upkeep befitting royalty. He wears a purple nehru suit with a sash bearing the heraldry of The Emperor. He has fair skin with a light tan. He carries himself with a bit of swagger--he may have been an adventurer in his youth, and seems to wear this attire more as an indulgence to the pageantry. The King is a noted patron of the arts, and has lovingly displayed his prodigious art collection around this conversation hall. Through the palaver with the Rough Riders, the King reveals himself as both the "Pauper King" of local repute and a steel dragon in human form. These facts are state secrets, and the party were sworn as such. Queen Regent Bilgris I The Queen Regent looks like a woman in her early 40s, has olive skin adorned with gold painted fingernails, unpolished brass bangles, and a flowing gown of purple silks that mask her gliding footsteps. She wears a necklace of gold with lapis lazuli inlay, and has a luxurious mane of long dreadlocks with beads of unpolished brass. The metal seems to maintain its luster in spite of the apparent age. Her hair is black at the roots and fades into golden blonde at the tips. She wears a tiara with the sigil of The Emperor sculpted into the details. Her smoky-eyed gaze is arresting, like a predator that may have stalked their prey for long enough before pouncing. The Rough Riders deduced that, like her husband, the Queen is also a dragon--in her case, a brass dragon. Upon any mention of gnolls, hyenas, Blackwind, or the Overlord, the Queen's sneers and snarls betray her true nature.